the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafael Gilbert
Rafael Parker is is a secondary character. He is a young werewolf and the foster/adoptive son of Savannah and Dominic later they adopted him. Adoptive brother to Arabella, Nate, Aria, Elena, Marcello, Alessandra, Marcio, Anastasia, Alessia. He triggered his curse when he unintentionally killed his girlfriend, Cassie, in a car accident. Early History First Transformation He and Nate head to a church in Atlanta, Georgia, so he could get their foster parents, Maria and Hector Gonzalez, off his back. He greets Father Pietro and is asked to pray with him, kneeling down to do so, and then tells Nate that he has it. While saying a prayer, he notices that what the priest is doing is not part of the usual prayer, he is held down by his foster parents as the priest goes on with an exorcism. His bones start to break and reform, and he reveals his black eyes with gold irises, which in turn shows he's a newly triggered werewolf. He begins transforming as the priest continues the exorcism. When Katie and Justinian arrive, he asks them to help him and what is happening. He then transforms fully into a werewolf, all the while being chained down so he won't hurt anybody. The next day, he is seen fast asleep in Justinian's SUV as they drive toward the boarding school. When they arrive, Justinian asks his two daughters, Sarah and Emily, to show Rafael around the school while he talks to Nateey explain to him that everyone gets along for the most part and that the werewolves are cliquey. They show him a classroom where Dorian Williams, the librarian, is subbing for. He asks who the twins are talking about when he notices that the two are rather not keen when Dorian calls on Penelope. They tell him she's Emily's evil ex and when the stink spell is cast, Sarah states they'll show him the turret. He asks what they smoke, jokingly saying eye of newt, but Emily simply states weed. They then head towards the sports field and he listens as Sarah explains a game to him. As Emily leaves to talk to MG, Sarah flirts with Rafael and fails to make a good impression as she says the wrong things to him, and he tells her that he made it a point in life to keep clear of girls like her, and goes to find Nate. At night, he goes to a party at the old mill and Emily does a summoning spell to bring Nate where they are. He tells Nate that all the emotion and what he is going through is normal in a werewolf and wants to introduce him to some of the werewolves at the party. When Nate says he wants to leave, Rafael suggests he goes to as it's just them, and he wants to do it together. He and Emily are then sitting around a fire, and she tells him that he should give Sarah another chance. She also tells him that they were sorry to hear about his girlfriend, Cassie. The next day, Nate gets ready to go and Rafael comes outside to say goodbye to him. He asks him if he is sure and Nate tells him that he'll be fine. He then sets off and Rafael watches him leave the school. Coming to find Nate Rafael hears about Nate possibly stealing the knife and incinerating the bus he was on, killing everybody on board. While Katie tries to keep him from coming with her and Justinian, Justinian says it's a good idea and Rafael remains insistent on coming either way as Nate is his brother and knows him better. When they reach a secluded woods section, he and Katie run into a woman who doesn't talk. Justinian tells them to go find Nate while he tries to help the woman. The two eventually find him and while Rafael is at first shocked Nate did indeed take the knife, he believes that he didn't do it on purpose. When Justinian comes back and tells them about the woman being a possible pyromancer, they try to leave, but the woman has shown up, silently demanding the knife. She then breathes fire again and after Dorian reveals she is actually a dragon, the group comes up with a plan to defeat her. After Katie defeats her, Nate and Rafael head towards the car while Katie and Justinian discuss what happened. When they come back to the car, they notice the boys are gone and they have left them. Getting kidnapped by a Werewolf Hunter. he and Nate are out in the woods trying to survive on their own. When they try to eat an animal, Nate comes up with an idea that they can get money with Rafael's abilities. They go to town to get money and Rafael completes the challenge up racing up the building in seconds, they get a bunch of money. When a man bets for 10 seconds, Nate looks at Rafael, who is somewhat hesitant at first. They get a bite to eat and while Nate looks at a message saying "run or die wolf", he keeps it to himself as not to scare Rafael. He then gets suspicious when he sees that Nate wants to leave, and asks him what's going on. Before Nate can tell them, they are both shot with arrows to knock them out. When Rafael comes to, they both notice the man with the fedora is shot in the chest with an arrow laying near them, a man comes up and helps them. He reveals himself to be Jeremy Gilbert and he was sent by Justinian to take them back. Rafael confronts Nate about the bill with the message on it and understands what he was trying to do. They then go back to the school for their own safety and Rafael becomes a student again. Meeting the Pack he stays in his room talking to Nate while the other students attend an assembly involving the two missing girls. When he is asked why he wasn't there, he states that he's trying to get used to the school. At lunch, he sits next to Emily who is at first wondering why he's not with the wolves outside. He keeps talking to her until Jed, the alpha werewolf of the pack at the school, comes up and tells Emily to leave. Rafael stands up and starts talking to Jed, who wants him to submit into the pack. He refuses to tell them about was caused his triggered curse as he gets angry when Jed states it being an accident or not. He talks to Emily once more and Jed shows up with two other werewolves. They begin beating him up to make him submit and after Emily helps him, he goes to the old mill to release his anger. He starts throwing various things and when he yells at Emily to leave him alone, she calms him down. He then notices a weird substance up the stairs and sees it's a bunch of web. They see the missing girl, Sasha Stoteraux, wrapped up in a spider webbing and both get stuck to the sticky substance. They then see a boy, Connor, come in and when they see he is not human, but an arachne, Emily siphons a little from Rafael and burns the arachne, but to no avail. They then break free and try to escape, but are almost caught. After Katie, Sarah and Emily defeat the arachne, Rafael looks at the girls in astonishment and shock. Back at the school, Emily tells Rafael in the gym to interact and join the wolves. When he goes to them and brings the ball they had with him, Jed comes up to him. Rafael reveals what triggered his curse, Jed tells him to knee down, but reveals to be joking and Rafael joins them in the game. Challenging Jed for an Alpha Rafael is surprised when Sarah attempts to make a deal with him. The deal was that she would vote for Landon to stay at the school council and in exchange, he would take her as his date to a party. He eventually accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Emily, who was also in the room when Sarah asked this of Rafael. Later, when Rafael angrily leaves the council on their own after voting 'no' to letting Landon stay at the school, he goes to the school's gym to try and blow off some steam. However, he finds Sarah had the same idea, but she was crying on the gym floor when he finds her. Rafael attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Emily would vote 'no' to keeping Landon at the school. After Rafael says it's okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Rafael is surprised by her again when she desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael hesitates to kiss her back, but they both ultimately give in after Sarah states, "Don't think about it." They then sleep together in the gym. Dance Rafael prepares to dance with Sarah by dancing with Katie but is trapped in the Gymnasium by Penelope. While trapped he reveals that he is only willing to be her date because he feels like he owes her and that he isn't ready for a relationship since he isn't over Cassie. When the barrier shuts down Rafael manages to get to dance with Sarah but turns down her offer of a relationship. Rafael later meets up with Katie in the library and the two dance together. Category:Male Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Main Characters